


Dangerous Euphoria

by cbsk_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Some Humor, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbsk_exo/pseuds/cbsk_exo
Summary: No one ever dared to come this far into the woods let alone knock on their door. This had never happened in the almost ten years they had lived there. Jongin was going to see who it was when that scent hit him. Stronger than when he was in the woods and this time he knew exactly what it was.It was a wolf.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very loosely based off Twilight with a mix of The Vampire Diaries and The Black Dagger Brotherhood references. Hopefully, that doesn't deter you though!! The plot will be different but hopefully good enough to keep all the lovely readers hooked.
> 
> Enjoy :D

Stalking through the deep woods, breathing controlled, and the thrill of the chase high on his heels; this was the best time of the day. Being out amongst the trees, wildlife, and running oceans which he could hear miles away. There was nothing better than the feeling that he was experiencing right now. Euphoria was at its peak. Well that was until he was halted in his tracks and the breath was completely knocked out of him. One of his brothers had gotten the best of him. Which one? He didn’t know because his vision was slightly wonky now. Moments like these were few and far between though. Jongin was the strongest in his clan, both mentally and physically. He stood at a staggering six feet, only rivaled by his equally tall adoptive brother Oh Sehun. That’s where the comparisons stopped though. His hearing was impeccable, he could hear a tree fall in a forest from towns over. His strength was equally unmatched as one of the last pureblood vampires in centuries. The pureblood vampires had ended with The Kim’s. Only being out done by two wise but dangerous elders in Mr. Byun and Mr. Park. Those two had run their family out of the Old Country with barely the clothes on their back. If it wasn’t for the leadership and convincing of his second oldest brother Junmyeon, he didn’t know where they’d be almost one hundred years later. After Mr. Byun had killed their parents in the middle of the night for being disobedient, they tried running but they soon realized that could only last so long. On top of being purebloods the Kim’s were also rich, but in exchange for their safety they left everything they owned. Their priceless jewels were given to Mr. Park’s sister, their money split between Mr. Byun and Mr. Park, and their home was turned into a torture house from the last he heard. Despite all that they had made a new home for themselves. It took a few years for them to settle on a place and they traveled every ten years or so, to avoid the suspicious stares of never aging. They had recently settled on the outskirts of Seoul. They found a land far enough away from the city and built their own house. In the time that they had lived there, Minseok the eldest had become a doctor, Junmyeon was a CEO for a trading company, Jongdae was a music teacher at a local college, and both Sehun and Jongin were in a performing arts school for dance. This was the safest and happiest they had been since leaving the Old Country and Jongin had hopes that they wouldn’t have to leave since they were hitting their ten-year mark soon.

“Are you okay their little brother?” said a deep voice from the shadows. Jongin could hear the mocking in the voice, but he expected nothing less from Sehun. This wouldn’t happen again any time soon, so he was going to let him enjoy his gloating for now. Getting up slowly he followed his brother deeper into the forest. He could hear his slightly heavier breathing a few miles ahead of him. He slowed down so Sehun thought he won. Taking a different course, he stalked to the left and caught up with him in seconds. Before Sehun could see where Jongin went he came barreling at him from the left and they tumbled hard down the side of a cliff. 

“Really Jongin?” Sehun said after catching his breath.

“Did you think I would let you get away with that?”

“Not really, but I was hoping.”

“Well, you could’ve saved yourself the trouble had you not called me little.”

“AH COME ON!”

“Look I don’t make the rules.” Jongin laughed

“You’re only older by four months.”

“And yet somehow you constantly seem to forget that.”

They laid there on their backs in silence and watched the sun set. He didn’t watch it often, but in the times that he did it was always beautiful. The stones from his daylight bracelet almost blinded him with the sun hitting it at this angle. They all carried a stone with them always, so they could go out in the daylight. Jongin kept his on his left wrist in a bracelet, Sehun had his in a ring, Junmyeon had his in an amulet, Minseok wore his as a little stud earring, and Jongdae had his in the form of dog tags. It was the last and only family jewel that they were lucky enough to leave the Old Country with. 

With the sound of the leaves blowing in the wind, the ocean rushing below him, and the last bit of rays from the sun warming his bronze skin Jongin found some peace. He wished he could stay like that forever, but time stopped for no one. With near darkness surrounding them, Jongin slowly sat up and stretched his body. That fall hurt more than it should have, but then again, he had been living off animal blood for almost a week now. Minseok hadn’t been able to get any human blood from the blood bank since he had been swamped with surgeries all week. It was starting to become unbearable. Luckily, for the measly humans he had enough self-control not to suck one of them dry. Plus, it would be a mess that he didn’t want to deal with. Blood straight from the body had been a thing of the past for almost thirty years now. It was a hard adjustment since that was when it was in its purest state, but it also made them that more lethal. The bagged blood did the job but there was nothing like sucking right out of a fresh jugular. Just the thought of it made Jongin start salivating. If only he could get a taste for old times sake. He internally growled with the thought that he couldn’t have what he truly craved in that moment.

“You ready to go home? I’m starving.”

“You go ahead I’ll meet you back at the house.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah I won’t be out much longer.”

“Okay.”

With that Sehun was swiftly out of sight within mere seconds. Had he been human, Jongin would have missed him. As he climbed back up the side of the mountain, he heard a branch crack nearby. Freezing in place he let his senses go to work. Based off the lightness of the footsteps he figured it wasn’t a small creature. It was nearing deer season, so he figured maybe it was a baby fawn. Definitely, not full grown. Quietly following the sounds, he stalked his prey. However, as he got closer to the creature the scent completely changed. It was innately human, he knew that much for sure but there was something else. Something strong, powerful, dangerous; yet also majestic. His instincts told him to run but his body kept moving him forward. Just when he thought he was right on the human, the scent changed directions. Sniffing the air, he let the scent consume his entire being. When he let out the breath he’d been holding he found that the scent was strongest to his left. Like they were leaving the forest. As he followed at a slow but brisk pace, he thought to himself why was a human in the woods at this time of night. Especially this deep. Why hadn’t he smelled them earlier? Something in him told him that they didn’t just get here. He really needed some blood if this was starting to happen him. His senses didn’t to seem to be as strong; and that could also explain why Sehun got the jump on him earlier. Maybe it was time for him to get home. His hunger mixed with his senses weren’t going to end well for the human if he continued this chase. So, he turned around and went in the direction of his house. It took him longer than expected when the lights started to come into view. When he made it to the front porch his legs all but gave out on him. He sat there for a few minutes before scooting up the steps and into the house. As soon as he stepped in he smelled delicious food coming from the kitchen. At least his senses weren’t so far gone that he didn’t know that his best friend Kyungsoo had come over and cooked for them again. They weren’t the best of cooks, so it was a blessing that they knew someone who didn’t mind cooking for them more times than not. In that moment he wanted to make a beeline to the kitchen but instead took the steps two at a time straight to his bedroom. He needed to clear his head after the experience he just had. It was like everything around him had been clouded. A slightly precarious position he’d have been in if this was the Old Country, but here no human could do any damage. However, that wasn’t an ordinary human. The humming in his body told him otherwise he just couldn’t pinpoint what else there was to it.

Stripping out of his clothes, Jongin walked into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. He turned the water straight to hot and waited for the steam to cloud almost the entire bathroom before he stepped into the shower. The water was scalding against his skin but nothing that he couldn’t handle. It was clearing his mind as it fell across his face and soothed his joints that were probably slightly bruised from the fall earlier. He was hoping that Minseok made it too the blood bank because if he had any more animals his senses would dull more, and his joints would be aching longer than normal. One thing he absolutely hated was being in unnecessary pain and that was where he was headed at this rate. It left him in a mood that wasn’t good for anyone around him. He stood under the blazing water up until it started to get cold. The shower helped soothe his joints but now he was in search of one thing and one thing only. Finding a pair of sweatpants, he threw those on and went shirtless for the time being. He walked out his room while drying his hair. Making his way down the stairs he went into the kitchen where Kyungsoo was finishing his cooking and everyone else was gathered around the center island chatting amongst themselves. He didn’t even think anyone noticed until Sehun lifted his head slightly. Ignoring him he went to the door across from their living room and went to the freezer where they kept their blood bags. No one bothered to stop him. Almost like they knew what he wanted, and they weren’t going to bother getting in his way. The freezer was in the back of their large half unfinished basement. Stopping right in front of the freezer he took a deep breath. He didn’t want to be disappointed because if there was nothing in there he might just throw the entire thing across the basement; causing more damage than he would care to fix. Taking the lock off, he slowly opened the lid and the smell hit him before he even saw that their once almost empty freezer was now fully stocked. His fangs descended, and his mouth watered as he grabbed six bags of O negative blood. It was a bit much, but his craving needed to be curbed so he went the extra mile. Ripping the top off all the bags at once he chugged one after the other in record time. Groaning as the blood ran down his throat he felt that euphoria again. The euphoria that gave his body the strength he needed. It felt like his senses were now on fire. The slowly growing cloud from earlier now gone. This was a high like nothing else. Truly second best to the jugular itself. He couldn’t have it in that manner anymore and probably never would, but he would take a blood bag any day over the stale animals he’d been surviving from. He’d have to tell Minseok not to put them through a drought like that again. Luckily, they had enough to last them for a few months. So, no more animal blood for him. After finishing every drop from the last of his six bags he tossed them in their medical waste bin, locked the freezer, and headed back upstairs. His brothers were right where he left them.

“Welcome back from the dead.”

“You really think you’re funny don’t you Sehun?”

“Yep!”

“Well you’re not chief.” Jongin playfully punched Sehun in the arm as he went around the counter and checked on the last of Kyungsoo’s food. It looked like he made them lobster spaghetti. His sauce also looked like he’d made it himself instead of using the store-bought kind. Either way he was ready to eat.

“Nini, I can’t finish cooking if you don’t stop hovering.”

“Whoops! Sorry.”

“Why don’t you grab some plates and start setting the table.” At that request he reached over his head and grabbed six plates from the cabinet. Sehun grabbed them all utensils and Junmyeon started clearing off excess stuff that was tossed on their kitchen table from all their days work. Just as they were all about to sit at the table, there was a silent but strong knock on their door. No one ever dared to come this far into the woods let alone knock on their door. This had never happened in the almost ten years they had lived there. Jongin was going to see who it was when that scent hit him. Stronger than when he was in the woods and this time he knew exactly what it was.

It was a wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking into a vampire's den. Good or bad?

You didn’t wander the woods often but today was a day for an exception. Stress had overwhelmed you and the only safe outlet for you was the outdoors. Working out or doing things like boxing didn’t help you. The feel of the wind against your cheeks, the brisk air hitting your lungs, and the fading rays of the sun warming you up were the best ways to release your stress. In moments like that you felt free. Like the entire universe had finally been lifted off your shoulders. In recent weeks you felt like you were drowning. School had you by the throat and your best friend Joy along with your parents had been looking at you lately like they were waiting for something major to happen. They were always cryptic and whispering even though you could hear them. It had you on edge because every time you asked what was going on they would just stare. You needed to get away. The deep forest was that place.

You didn’t know how long you had been out there until you realized that you had gone farther into the woods than you ever had before. You had stopped at a nearby tree trying to remember the way out when you felt like someone was watching you. It was almost like you were someone’s prey, but that was ridiculous no human or animal was going to come out and eat you alive. Well that was the optimistic mindset you were going with as you continued to find your way out of the woods. You still felt like you were being watched as you took many twists and turns until suddenly the hairs on your neck stopped standing and you felt alone amongst the trees again. It seemed like time stood still and you were just about to take a deep breath when it felt like the world had opened below you. Your body was being hurled forward and you were tumbling head over heel down a steep slope. You weren’t looking where you were going; too busy caught up in what was or wasn’t following you when you slipped. It felt like a never-ending tumble until you smacked hard into a tree. Just when you thought your life couldn’t get any worse not only were you stuck in the woods you were also winded, and your left foot was now in throbbing pain. Luckily you weren’t bleeding from every possible point in your body after that fall. Using the trunk of the tree you gently tried to stand. Your foot didn’t feel broken which was a good thing, but something was seriously wrong. You reached into your pockets looking for your phone when you remembered that you left it on your bedside table. You had no intentions of being bothered but now you really wished you had it. It was getting darker by the passing moment, so you had no other choice but to find your way out. With no sense of direction, you slowly continued forward until you saw lights in the distance. Figuring you were headed toward civilization you picked up your speed as best you could with your bad foot. Unfortunately, it wasn’t civilization but a house in the woods. However, this wasn’t any normal house. It was a mansion of some sort. From the corner of your eye you briefly noticed cars parked on the side of the house but what really stood out to you was how open and bright the house was. It was mostly made of glass but the parts that weren’t it looked like it was trimmed in stone. From where you were standing it had to be at least two to three stories high. It could probably fit your own home on the inside with thousands of square footages left to spare. It was inviting and really your only option at the moment. Against all your better judgment you headed for what you presumed was the front door. Dragging your foot across the dirt road and up the wide steps, you lightly tapped on the door. Silently praying to yourself you genuinely hoped these weren’t serial killers ready to kill you and leave you in the woods never to be found. If you made it out of this alive you would never come back into these woods again.

Just as you were about to knock on the door again it opened to an extremely handsome man. Definitely, not a serial killer you thought to yourself as you checked the man out. He wasn’t particularly tall but taller than you most likely. He had almost platinum blonde hair, semi thick black eyebrows, what looked to be almost dark grey contacts, and cute slightly pouty lips. He almost looked like a bunny you thought subconsciously. 

“Hello.”

That voice was so beautiful. Angelic with a slight temptation to it. You weren’t expecting that, and it left you speechless for a few seconds. You had to gather your thoughts before clearing your throat and replying.

“Um, hello. I’m sorry to intrude on you but I’ve been lost out here for a while and I can’t seem to find my way out. Plus, I seemed to have sprained my ankle. Do you have any ice or something? I’ll get out of your hair soon enough, I just need a little help.”

“Sure, please come in.”

There was that voice again. It was almost like you were hearing it from outside of your own body. It was leaving a strange sensation in your body but not a feeling of being in danger. You stared into those dark grey eyes as you gingerly stepped into the enormous house. You were almost inside when the hairs on your neck started to stand up again. It was that same feeling you had earlier in the woods. That feeling of being watched, like someone was soon to pounce. You looked around and saw nothing, but you felt like you were closer to the lion’s den than you were before.

“Here let me help you.”

Before you could object there was an arm around your waist slightly lifting you so that you wouldn’t have to continue putting so much weight on your foot. He leads you past the dining room since you smelled food and there was a large kitchen to your right. The table was completely set with plates, glasses, and utensils.

“It seems I interrupted your dinner. I apologize.”

“No need to apologize. My brothers and I hadn’t started yet.”

“Brothers?” You whispered to yourself. You hadn’t thought much of it when he opened the door. This was a big house for just one person and you did recall numerous cars parked outside. It made you wonder how many people lived here. Did you just walk into a family business of killers? Maybe this was a bad idea, but was there any turning back now? Probably not. You couldn’t run. Couldn’t call anybody, and you didn’t know how to even get out of these woods. If you did you wouldn’t be stuck here right now. These brothers probably knew their surroundings way better than you, so you for sure didn’t stand a chance. Might as well stay calm and go where the winds blew you. 

“I am Junmyeon by the way. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” There was that angelic voice right next to your ear as he sat you in a large chair and pulled an ottoman up for you to rest your foot."

“Thank you.” 

Junmyeon left you alone in what you assumed was their family room. It had a rustic feel to it, much like the outdoors that surrounded the house. There was a huge fireplace with a fire that seemed to be dying out. The glow illuminating the corners of the room. Large beautiful chandeliers hung from their tall ceilings, and their massive windows opened to overlook the now rising moon. Right under their windows was a white piano with music sheets scattered across the top. You wondered whose it was and what they were working on. You understood the struggle of pages of compositions scattered across pianos since yours looked the same back at home. Maybe you would ask if only someone came back for you in this millennium. It had seemed like it had been hours since Junmyeon had left you alone in this massive room. The silence was becoming deafening, eerie even. You slowed your breathing and let your ears search the household. You didn’t hear anything at first. No shuffling of feet. No whispers. No sounds of chairs or tables being moved in the kitchen. It was almost like everyone left. You started to wonder if those brothers that Junmyeon mentioned even existed. That feeling in your chest that this was a bad idea being here was rising again. If only you were fast enough to get up and leave. You looked around for the closest exit when the hairs on your arms rose and a chill was sent down your spine. You were being watched. Hunted. Preyed upon. 

“Who’s there?” 

No one answered but that feeling was still there. You saw a lamp next to you and you scooted over to turn it on. Maybe some light would calm your nerves. It wouldn’t change your situation but maybe being able to see a bit more might lighten your fears. Just when you were within a fingertips reach another hand was next to yours. It turned the lamp on and illuminated an intense gaze. At first you were shocked but soon you were intrigued by the face in front of you. The man had dark skin with brown eyes, but they seemed to flash black the more you got lost in them. From the little light that was in front of you, you could see that he had ruffled silver hair. You were so intrigued that you almost wanted to reach out and touch him. He just couldn’t be real. You had never seen anyone like him and you hadn’t even seen all of him yet. He oozed power and danger. Just by being in his presence you were becoming intoxicated. 

“Why are you here?” His voice was barely above a growl, you almost didn’t understand what he said. You wanted to reply but your voice was caught in your throat. 

“I asked you a question. Why are you here?” 

Before you could answer the growling voice next to you, you were interrupted.

“Jongin. Why are you scaring our guest here? Can’t you see they’re in pain.” 

You followed the voice that came from your right. It wasn’t the one from before. How many brothers actually lived here? The man who just walked into the room with a bucket of ice in his hands and an ace bandage was slightly shorter than Junmyeon. He had black hair with an undercut and his eyes were like those of a cat. He was beautiful. In fact, everyone you had encountered so far was strikingly beautiful. It was almost like they didn’t age but that was impossible. Of course, they aged. They had to. Everybody does.

“So, my brother tells me you might have a sprained ankle?”

“Uh…yes. I hope I’m not intruding. I slipped in the woods while I was looking for the way out.”

“Well fortunately for you it looks like you came to the right place. I’m Minseok. I’m a doctor down at Asan Medical Center. So, you’re in good hands. I’ll fix you right up and have someone take you home.”

Minseok slowly made his way over to you. He placed the bucket of ice on the floor next to the ottoman and took your foot in his hands. He unlaced your shoe, slid off your sock and placed your foot in the bucket. It made you jump at first but then your body got used to the temperature. As your foot soaked, you notice that Jongin; if you remembered his name correctly had moved to the corner of the room. He was staring intensely in your direction like he was trying to figure you out. His staring was making your body hot. A feeling that you had never felt before. It was making you slightly uncomfortable but in a good way. You slid your eyes his way and he had a dangerous smirk on his face.

“Jongin why don’t you go find Sehun and start the car.”

Without a word he left just as Minseok took your foot out of the bucket, dried it off, and wrapped an ace bandage tightly around your ankle. There was a slight throbbing but that was to be expected. This wasn’t your first rodeo with sprained ankles and ace bandages. However, this was your first time falling in a forest. You honestly vowed to never come out here again. Lesson learned.

“Okay, so I want you to stay off your foot for the next few days and take aspirin if it gets to painful. By the end of the week you should be back to normal. Please be more careful if you plan to be in these woods again.”

You didn't.

Giving you his arm, Minseok helped you up and walked you to the front door where Jongin waited leaning against the wall next to the door. Across from him was a shirtless Adonis with the most sculpted face that you’d ever seen. He looked the most intimidating of all the people you had encountered thus far with his jet-black hair and intense eyebrows. 

“Is the car ready?”

“Yeah we’re just waiting for Driving Miss Daisy here.” said the Adonis looking one

“This is why I decided to send Sehun with you two. Jongin can be a little intense.” Minseok whispered to you.

“So Sehun there isn’t the intimidating one?”

“Not even close,” Minseok laughed.

“I guess that’s comforting.” You replied

Heading down the steps with Minseok right by your side you gingerly made it to the idle silver Jeep Wrangler with tinted windows. Sehun was hanging out the open back while Jongin stood next to the back seat with the door open. He had that smirk again. This time though, you saw what you thought looked like a fang. But once again, that was nearly impossible. Of course, there were people with incredibly sharp canines. He just happened to be one of them.

Well, at least you hoped for that to be true.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride back to where this foolish wolf, human, whatever they were was a long one. A quiet one. Aside from asking where they lived nothing was said between the two. Sehun was still hanging out of the back of the Jeep and their passenger was quietly staring out of the window. Ever since they left the house, Jongin had a thousand and one questions running through his head. He just didn’t know how to ask them. He got so close back at the house but was somehow stuck. Plus, Minseok kicked him out before he could get anything out. Maybe he was being slightly intimidating before but the aura they were giving off was really getting under his skin. He couldn’t be the only one who saw this. Felt it. Smelled it. He may be the last of the pure vampires and the most lethal, but his brothers weren’t stupid. If anything, he learned a lot from them over the years. When he got back to the house he damn sure was going to make sure they had a family meeting. There was no way he was going to let that creature sitting in his car live and breathe the same South Korean air as him, if he didn’t figure out their true intentions first. Wolfpacks have been an ongoing danger to vampires since before even he was born. He heard stories from the Old Country of packs wiping out entire covens without any remorse. It had gotten so bad at one point that almost every vampire had to go into hiding just so they wouldn’t die. 

Jongin thought back to the time when his own family was attacked. They wouldn’t be alive today if it wasn’t for Chanyeol and Baekhyun; oh, how things have changed since then. He was about fifteen years old, hadn’t even transitioned yet when one night they were just getting ready to go to bed in their cabin when a loud crash happened outside. Just as he was about to check outside of his window a huge animal came crashing through. He vividly remembered the snarl distorting the face of the wolf coming straight for him. Since he didn’t have his vampire strength he was nearly defenseless. He scrambled across the floor as best he could grabbing anything in his path to get the animal off him. He was nearly out of options when he heard something snap. The weight was off him, the wolf long tossed to the side when he saw Chanyeol standing over him blood covering his mouth and his eyes dark and full of anger. He reached out a hand to help him up and they walked to the front of the cabin where his brothers and Baekhyun were all standing out of breath but alive. It was then he noticed that Sehun was nowhere to be found. They searched the small cabin and found him cowering under the bed in their shared room. In all the chaos Jongin forgot he shared a room with their youngest brother. That day he vowed he would never leave Sehun behind nor would he let his brothers fight like that alone. He has kept that promise and would continue to do so. He had no idea if any other wolves lived in the area, but he was damn sure going to find out before they all died. It was all going to start with the person in his car.

After what seemed like years he finally pulled into the driveway of a small but quaint little house. It wasn’t anything special, but it looked like enough to house a family of maybe three. There was no driveway, so he pulled up in front of the mailbox. He could see a small porch with a white rocking chair on it. The blinds were down so he couldn’t see well through the windows, but he could tell there were at least one or two people inside. His suspicions were partly cleared up when a petite woman opened the door. She just stood there with an afghan blanket wrapped around her shoulders, a long robe, black silk pants, and house slippers. She made no move to come towards the car as he got out. Sehun had already opened the back door to help the stranger lost in the woods out of the car. He was going to have to clean out his car when he got back home to get rid of that unbearable scent. When they all collectively walked around the car only then did the woman come running towards them. He got slightly tense even though he knew the little woman could do no harm. Well that was if she wasn’t a wolf too, and at the moment he didn’t know that. No matter the age, wolves would always be dangerous. They still carried the strength of one even well after they stopped shifting. 

“Who are you?”

Jongin cut his eyes towards the woman sharply. He heard a gasp after he did that, and he flashed her a mischievous smirk. That wasn’t any way to speak to a stranger who had just delivered their dumbass child from the woods, fixed up their sprained foot, and brought them home. But of course, the woman didn’t need to know all that information. It would only serve to open the door for more questions. Questions that he probably couldn’t nor, would he answer.

“Excuse me?”

“I asked you a question,” the woman replied.

“I know you did but it was slightly harsh, don’t you think?”

“No, I don’t think it was. I have been worried about my child all day and here they are rolling up in some strangers’ car with not one but two men who look like they would kill them if the chance arose.”

If only they knew how accurate the killing part could be.

“Well they’re alive aren’t they ma’am?”

“Yes, but…”

“Then there’s no need to continue this discussion. Have a nice evening.”

With that Jongin left the human and their mother to deal with this fiasco on their own. Instead, of riding out the back Sehun decided on the passenger’s seat as he got back behind the wheel. Just as he was starting the car, there was a tap on Sehun’s window. Jongin debated on ignoring it but rolled the window down anyway. 

“What?” he snarled out harshly.

“I just wanted to say thank you Jongin.”

“You’re welcome. Oh, and don’t call me Jongin.”

“Isn’t that your name?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, so why can’t I call you that?”

“Because it’s not for you. You can call me Kai for any future encounters.”

On that note, Jongin rolled up the window and sped off into the night back to his home. Once again, the ride was silent. However, he could tell that Sehun wanted to ask him questions. Well, he would get his wish when they got back to the house. Right now, if Sehun asked him anything he was willing to bet they would end up in an argument. An argument between those two, always needed mediators so it really was best that for once Sehun was biting his tongue. Well, almost.

“Nini....”

“DAMN IT SEHUN.”

He felt more than saw Sehun jump in his seat. They were so close to making this ride without any nth degree questioning. Unfortunately, he might have been hoping and praying for entirely too much because now here they were. 

“Why are you yelling at me?”

“Because, I know you’re full of questions. Now is not the time.”

“Why?”

“I said so, that’s why.”

“That’s not much of an answer.”

“Well it’s the answer you’re going to get right now. Just, please wait until we get home.” He said in a much softer tone. 

Sehun didn’t reply to him, just crossed his arms, and stared straight forward. He hadn’t meant to snap so fast and so loudly, but he was struggling to even get his own thoughts together. He was in no way in the frame of mind to answer any questions properly. So, he was taking this trip back to get himself together. Their lives could possibly be in danger from that human and if none of them felt or saw that, then they really would be up a creek. 

The rest of the ride back was a tense one. The trees flew by with a slight breeze coming through the cracked windows. Jongin’s thoughts were running wild. How did he approach this topic with his brothers? Were their lives in danger? Did that person know what they were? Was their injury just a way to spy on them? Too much was happening at once and he didn’t know if he wanted to run far away to clear his head or address it head on. Minseok was the one who always suggested dealing with things upfront because there was no use in running when the problem would catch up to them eventually. He guessed now was the time to listen and go about it the Minseok way. He wasn’t the oldest for nothing. Years of life experience was under his belt, so he might as well listen to it. Pulling into the driveway, he turned the car off, and took a deep breath before getting out. He could feel Sehun’s eyes on him, watching his every move like he was bound to explode at any moment. Maybe he was.

“Stop staring.” He growled

“But…”

“No buts, just stop.”

Jongin stormed up the front steps with Sehun hot on his heels. He didn’t know why his temper was suddenly raging. It’s not like he was mad at Sehun. He hadn’t done anything wrong but attempt to ask him a question. It’s almost like that encounter with the human had sent his mind and body into a whirlwind of intense feelings. Feelings he had never felt before. Everything around him was suddenly heightened. He knew this wasn’t the affects of the six blood bags he had devoured earlier. This was something else entirely. He heard footsteps of the squirrel’s miles deep within the forest, the leaves slowly falling from the trees, the slight shift of the winds. He felt his brothers breathing from where they were in the house even though none of them were in the same room yet. He could see every particle floating in the air in front of him. His senses were on fire. It was driving him insane. He was hungry for something that he couldn’t reach. Somewhere in the distance he heard his name being called but it was like he was in a trance. They were calling him from afar even though he had a feeling they were right in front of him. 

“Jongin.”

“JONGIN.”

He felt his body being rattled by what felt like a thousand hands. Next thing he knew there was what he perceived to be a fist mere inches away from his face. He grabbed the hand forcefully and in one swift motion he threw them half way across the room. Following close behind the now launched body he stood over them. It was only then he realized who it was. They were no threat to him even though at the time he felt like he was being attacked. His body told him that he was in danger. It had been telling him that ever since he left that wretched house. It’s almost like he was cursed.

“Jongin what has gotten in to you?”

Jongin slowly looked down to the slightly startled voice and realized that he was standing over Kyungsoo, mouth close to his jugular. He jumped back so fast and curled himself into a corner. He had no idea what room in the house he was in. Ever since he stepped out of the car he had been disoriented.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.”

“Well you better start talking, and fast. Your eyes were of someone I had never seen before.” Minseok spoke up

“What do you mean?”

“Go look for yourself.”

Moving from the corner he walked over to the closest mirror. What he saw certainly wasn’t himself. What he saw, was for lack of a better term; a demon. His eyes were pitch black with specs of slight red; much different from their usual honey brown, and his fangs had descended so far that he could barely shut his mouth. They were sharper than he had ever seen them before and his eyes were definitely of someone, something else entirely. He didn’t know how to change it back. Closing his eyes, he tried deep breathing and hoping that everything would return back to normal. After what felt like hours, he opened them again. His fangs had mostly retracted, and his eyes were slightly less black but not by much. However, he didn’t feel disoriented anymore, so he figured his eyes would go back to normal in a few hours. Turning around, he faced his brothers who were staring at him and standing in defense mode just in case he decided to attack again. He wasn’t.

“You can unclench now. I’m not going to attack anyone.”

Jongin realized they had made it into the kitchen so he pulled out a chair from under the table, ignoring the scattered glass that was everywhere from throwing Kyungsoo presumably from the hallway.

“We need to talk,” he said.

“Ya think?” Sehun finally chimed in.

“What was that?” asked Minseok

Jongin sat there silently debating where to even start this conversation. He really had no answer for his actions since he stepped through the door, but he had a feeling it was all connected to the person that was sitting in their household not that long ago. He’d had an uneasy feeling since his trip through the woods earlier. That person was the key to all this. Maybe even the reason. However, he didn’t know how to even mention that without sounding crazy. So, going against his better judgement he decided to leave it alone. For now.

“I don’t know. I guess that blood from earlier just got the best of me.” He lied

“Jongin, that wasn’t blood related. What are you not telling us?” Junmyeon inquired.

“Nothing. It was just the blood I promise.” Jongin shifted his eyes to Sehun daring him to go against what he said. He knew he had questions, but it was best the younger didn’t bother asking them right now. Sehun looked at him like he was going to defy him but thought better of it in the end. However, he didn’t miss that opportunity to silently let him know that this wasn’t over. Not by a long shot.

“So, are we going to eat or what? Can’t let Kyungsoo’s delicious food go to waste.”

His brothers and best friend looked like they wanted to continue the conversation, but they knew by his resigned face that it wasn’t going to happen. Not tonight. Grabbing the rest of the food from the counter, they all sat in a chair and ate in silence aside from the occasional passing of the salt. The room was filled with tension and unanswered questions. Jongin wasn’t going to lie to himself, after that episode he didn’t know what he was capable of. Not knowing worried him but he wouldn’t dare to show that to the outside world. With all the worries swirling around in his head, he was no longer living in a comfortable bliss. No. This was a special kind of hell. 

All thanks to a wolf, who probably didn’t even know their own power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tense Nini :)  
> And how long will it take before he spills what he thinks he knows?
> 
> Twitter - (@cbsk_exo)   
> I'd love to hear all your comments and theories!

**Author's Note:**

> You can always follow me on twitter (@cbsk_exo) if you have any questions or more comments. I'll be happy to hear from you!
> 
> Also, excuse any typos. I try to reread it numerous times to catch them but sometimes things get missed :(


End file.
